Franklin Hall
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = 2017 (resurrected by Kobik) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * (Formerly) |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (5 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Russell Brand |voice actor = |status = Unknown }} Franklin Hall was a English scientist who became one of the world's greatest ministers of science. Under the orders of his superior M.O.D.O.K., he studied on the Gravitonium and believed that this extremely rare, high atomic numbered element would be useful to protect mankind. While trying to work deeper on the rare element, he consumed himself within the Gravitonium and remained trapped there for years. While remaining within the Gravitonium, Hall embraced the Gravitonium and waited for the exact time to be free. At some point before HYDRA revealed itself to the world, his assistant Lyle Getz sought a way to destroy the Gravitonium, but before he could he was caught up in a fight with Phil Coulson and his team, in which he was dropped into the Gravitonium by Agent Phil Coulson. Upon meeting his assistant once again, Hall prevented him from abosrbing the gravitonium. After absorbing Ian Wajler, Hall saw what was happening outside the world and forsaw the coming of a decimation that Thanos Rex was planning to unleash. When Glenn Talbot accidently opened the Gravitonium, Hall was freed and healed Talbot as a reward for freeing him. In his aim to protect the world from Thanos, the being he forsaw as the threat, Hall had attempted to gain more Gravitonium and endangered the entire world in doing so, forcing Quake to challenge him and then eventually launch Hall into space to finally end his rampage. Biography Run-in with S.H.I.E.L.D. While he continued to operate and test the Gravitonium, Franklin Hall had a run-in with S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Phillip Jamie Coulson. He refused to come in quietly or even let S.H.I.E.L.D. take the Gravitonium due to believing that it was the key to life itself. Hall then allowed the Gravitonium to absorb and remained trapped there for so many years. Embracing the Gravitonium Shadow Council Campaign Freed Absorbing Creel Taking matters into his own hands, Hall knew that Thanos was ready to gain the Infinity Stones that he foresaw in his visions. Relationships Allies *A.I.M. **George Tarleton / M.O.D.O.K. - Former Mentor *Shadow Council **Krylar Crixon - Former Victim turned Ally **Ballista Grim Enemies *Black Order **Thanos Rex *Cybertek **Ian "Quinn" Wajler **Jim Dworman *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Daisy Louise Johnson / Quake - Attempted Victim **Phillip Jamie Coulson - Attempted Victim *Carl Creel / Absorbing Man - Attempted Victim *Mary MacPherran Creel / Titania *Trudy Creel / Chokehold *HYDRA **Helen Hale *Lyle Getz - Former Assistant Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season One'' ***''The Asset'' (First mentioned) **''Season Five'' ***''Inside Voices'' (Flashbacks) ***''Option Two'' ***''The One Who Will Save Us All'' ***''The Force of Gravity'' ***''The End'' External Links * Category:A.I.M. Leaders Category:Black Order Members Category:British Category:Engineers Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Ministers Category:Physicists Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Scientists Category:Shadow Council Leaders Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Members Category:Villains